


Match Point

by MetallicWithNoA



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Arson, Assassination, Drug Abuse, Drug Dealing, Fire, Gangs, Gen, Mecha, Narcotics, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetallicWithNoA/pseuds/MetallicWithNoA
Summary: "You kill me, you're better. I kill you, I'm better." -- Kuben Blisk.In the labyrinthine streets of Suotamo, Kane is constantly on guard. His narcotics empire was booming, and it had caught the attention of a rival gang leader looking to take his place. They had never been a threat before; Kane always managed to kill whatever thugs were sent after him. But this time, the stakes are higher.A hit is out on Kane's head, and it's being tracked by an infamous gang of mercenaries known as the Apex Predators. If he wants to escape alive, Kane will have to fight harder than he ever has in his life. Luckily, Kane knows a few ways to turn up the heat...





	Match Point

Placeholder Text


End file.
